1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carriers that are configured to be attached to motor vehicles for carrying such objects as bicycles, skis, luggage and the like and, more particularly, is directed towards foldable carriers of the foregoing type which are attachable to both the tailgates of pickup trucks and the trunk lids of automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the popularlity of bicycle riding for sport, recreation and transportation has increased. Bicycle carriers of various configurations have been designed which enable the bicycle owner to transport one or more bicycles from place to place by means of his automobile. Carriers of the type in which the weight of the bicycles is distributed on feet are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,999; 3,927,811; 4,290,540; 4,332,337; and 4,518,108. Sales of pickup trucks have made tremendous gains over the past few years. Prior art bicycle carriers which are designated for automobile mounting are not suited for mounting on pickup trucks. A need has arisen for a carrier of the foregoing type which can be mounted and demounted easily on pickup trucks, on vehicles with externally mounted spare tires as well as automobiles, with and without spoilers, and which can be collapsed into a flat configuration for easy shipment and storage.